


Verzweiflungstat

by Phoenixwriteres



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixwriteres/pseuds/Phoenixwriteres
Summary: Überleben ist unwahrscheinlich. Sie sind alleine, bar jeder Hoffnung und wollen sich nur den einen Wunsch erfüllen, doch was ist wenn sie doch überleben, es doch ein Happy End gibt? AU Epilog und Teile DHs werden ignoriert bzw sind abgewandelt.





	1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Die dunkelste Stunde war vergangen, vorbei und die ersten Minuten eines neuen, befreiten Lebens standen bevor. Lord Voldemort, der die magische Welt, so lange ins Verderben gezogen hatte, war nicht mehr und Harry Potter war der Grund für diesen Wandel. Er allein hatte dieser Welt eine neue Chance gegeben in dem er alles was er hatte bereitwillig aufgeopfert hatte.

Während andere diesen Kampf mit ihrem Leben bezahlten, hatte er überraschender Weise mit einigen wenigen Verletzungen überlebt. Trotzdem bestand Poppy Pomfrey darauf den jungen Helden auf der Krankenstation von Hogwarts zu behandeln, sehr zum Missfallen von Ginny Weasley.

Sie hatte noch vor wenigen Stunden geglaubt ihre große Liebe tot auf dem Boden liegen zu sehen und wollte nun nichts mehr als ihn endlich nach einem Jahr, des Wartens, in die Arme schließen aber die Oberin wollte von all dem nichts wissen.

„Madame Pomfrey, ich bitte sie, lassen sie mich zu Harry, ich muss ihn sehen.", versuchte Ginny es zum wiederholtem Male.

Die rothaarige junge Frau stand gleich neben ihrem Bruder Ron vor den Türen des Krankenflügels und taten ihr bestes um Madam Pomfrey umzustimmen. Doch die resolute Frau wollte davon nichts hören, sie ließ keinen zu Harry Potter, der Junge brauchte nun einmal Ruhe.

„Ich verstehe, ja, dass sie zu ihm wollen aber Mister Potter braucht dringend ruhe.", beharrte sie darauf.

„Nein, sie verstehen offensichtlich nicht. Ich habe ihn für tot gehalten, mein Bruder ist gestorben. Ich will doch nur sehen, dass es ihm gut geht." Ginnys Stimme wurde immer schriller.

Jetzt da alles vorbei war, verstand sie nicht wieso sie gegen solche Hindernisse immer noch anrennen sollte. Es sollte doch endlich alles besser werden.

„Es tut mir leid, aber nur Angehörige können im Moment zu ihm.", erwiderte Madame Pomfrey nun kühl.

„Bitte? Harry hat keine Verwandte, zumindest keine, die ihn besuchen würden.", hielt Ginny ihr entgegen.

Da es offensichtlich zwecklos war, drehte Ginny sich von der älteren Frau ab, gerade rechtzeitig um im Korridor jene Frau zu sehen, die vielleicht noch im Stande war um Madame Pomfrey zur Vernunft zu bringen.

Hermione Granger kam langsam auf die zwei Weasleys zu, nickte ihnen entgegen und war kurz davor das Wort zu ergreifen, doch Madam Pomfrey kam ihr zuvor.

„Sie können natürlich zu ihm, Miss Granger oder sollte ich – „

„Danke, ich geh schon.", unterbrach Hermione sie barsch und ging in den Krankenflügel.

Erst als die große Türe zu fiel, kam wieder Leben in Ginny.

„Wieso darf Hermione denn zu ihm, sie ist genauso wenig mit ihm Verwandt?", war es aber Rons entrüsteter Ausruf bevor sie überhaupt die Gelegenheit hatte sich zu beschweren.

„Ich versichere ihnen, alles hat seine Richtigkeit, dass Mrs Potter zu Mr Potter darf. Nun, wenn sie mich entschuldigen, ich habe noch weitere Patienten."

Nur vereinzelnde Schritte waren zu hören. Ginny als auch Ron waren in eine Art Schockstarre verfallen, es konnte schlicht nicht wahr sein. Madame Pomfrey hatte sich sicherlich geirrt oder es musste sich um einen Streich handeln.

„Sagte sie gerade, Mrs Potter?", fragte Ginny mit leiser Stimme nach.

Ron konnte nur nicken, er war viel mehr damit beschäftigt, zu überlegen wann Hermione zu Mrs Potter geworden ist, er ahnte die Antwort bereits.

„Aber wann, wie und wieso? Du warst doch bei ihnen die ganze Zeit, du hättest doch gewusst wenn sie ein Paar geworden wären, oder Ron?", verzweifelt sah sie ihren Bruder an in der Hoffnung von ihm beruhigt zu werden, doch sein Blick verriet, dass es durchaus möglich war.

„Ich war nicht die ganze Zeit dabei, " Ginny schloss entsetzt die Augen, „Wir waren bestimmt drei Monate getrennt nachdem Streit, nachdem ich sie wütend verließ."

„Du hast sie einfach zurückgelassen?", flüsterte sie anklagend.


	2. Dem Abgrund so nah

"Da Vergänglichkeit für uns gleichbedeutend ist mit Schmerz, klammern wir uns verzweifelt an die Dinge, obwohl sie sich ständig ändern. Wir haben Angst loszulassen, wir haben Angst, wirklich zu leben, weil leben lernen loslassen lernen bedeutet. Es liegt eine tragische Komik in unserem Festhalten: Es ist nicht nur vergeblich, sondern es beschert uns genau den Schmerz, den wir um jeden Preis vermeiden wollten. " -Sogyal Rinpoche, Das tibetische Buch vom Leben und vom Sterben

Kapitel 1: Dem Abgrund so nah

Die Tage waren kürzer geworden, oft wurde es schon am Nachmittag dunkel. Der immerwährende graue Himmel verhinderte zunehmend, dass es überhaupt wirklich Tag wurde. Er wusste nicht mehr wann er das letzte Mal die strahlende Sonne überhaupt gesehen hatte. Die Stimmung war auf einem Tiefpunkt angelangt.

Hier im herbstlichen Wald, etliche Bäume hatten längst das Laub verloren und der Winter stand kurz vor der Tür, wirkte alles noch wesentlich hoffnungsloser auf ihn. Harry wusste nicht mehr weiter, sie waren nichtklüger als noch vor drei Wochen als Ron, sein bester Freund, sie in Stich gelassen hatte.

Weder er noch Hermione hatten eine Ahnung wo sie noch nach den Horcruxe suchen sollten, sie hatten viel zu wenige Informationen mit denen sie arbeiten konnten. Es wurde Tag für Tag schwieriger sich zu verstecken, sie wurden überall gesucht und irgendwann, davon war Harry überzeugt würde sie das Glück verlassen.

Zu allem Überfluss kam bei all der ständigen Angst, dieses verfluchte Medaillon hinzu, es machte beide nur noch emotionaler. Harry wusste nicht was für einen Effekt es auf Hermione hatte, bei ihm jedoch schürte es Wut aber vor allem Hoffnungslosigkeit.

Sie waren nur zwei Teenager, die gegen eine ganze Armee ausgebildeter Zauberer antraten mit kaum Informationen, immer weniger zu Essen, es war, wenn er drüber nach dachte tatsächlich aussichtlos. Sie hatten nur noch sich. Harry schluckte schwer, in was für einen Albtraum hatte er Hermione da nur hinein gezogen?

Entschlossen nahm er das Medaillon, was um seinen Hals hing, ab und ging ins geräumige Zelt. Eigentlich war Hermione mit der Wache dran, doch saß sie völlig niedergeschlagen über ihre Bücher gebeugt und suchte nach irgendetwas was ihnen helfen könnte. Sie war noch weniger als er in der Verfassung wache zu halten oder gar das Medaillon zu tragen, was ihr nur noch mehr zusetzen würde.

„Hermione.", krätzte er, sie hatten kaum miteinander geredet in den letzten Stunden.

Müde drehte sie sich zu ihm um, auch in diesem schlechten Licht, kam er nicht umhin zu bemerken wie leblos ihre Augen wirkten, wie dünn sie eigentlich geworden war. Er sah wahrscheinlich nicht besser aus und doch störte es ihn wesentlich mehr sie so zu erleben, wie ein langsam sterbendes Feuer, vielleicht das letzte in seinem Leben.

Wortlos stand sie von der Holzbank auf und ging zu ihm um das Slytherinmedaillon entgegen zu nehmen, doch er gab es ihr nicht. Fragend sah sie zu ihm auf.

„Wir müssen reden.", erklärte er leise.

Seit Tagen hatte es in ihm gearbeitet, immer wieder hatte er den Mut verloren, weil er wusste, dass Hermione nichts davon wissen wollte aber, dies wurde ihm mehr und mehr bewusst, er musste es aussprechen sonst würden ihn die Ängste auffressen.

„Was ist –„

„Ich will davon nichts hören!", zischte sie und wandte sich energisch ab, setzte sich wieder auf die Bank.

Natürlich, sie ahnte bereits worauf Harry hinaus wollte, er hätte es wissen müssen.

„Wenn wir es nicht schaffen?", sprach er unbeirrt weiter er setzte sich gleich neben ihr hin.

„Wir werden alle Horcruxe finden und zerstören, dann Du-weißt-schon-wen für immer besiegen.", entgegnete sie ihm halbherzig.

„Glaubst du das wirklich, Hermione?" Er suchte den Blickkontakt, doch wich sie ihm aus.

„Ich muss daran glauben, was bleibt mir sonst übrig?" Als sie das sagte, hatte sie Tränen in den Augen.

Wieder atmete er schwer durch, seine Befürchtungen so auszusprechen, machte sie nur noch wirklicher und, so glaubte er, würde auch bei Hermione die Hoffnung auf ein glückliches Ende schmälern. Aber er kannte sie, Hermione war nicht dumm, sie musste doch ähnliche Gedanken haben wie er selbst auch nur hielt sie ihre Fassade aufrecht.

„Ich glaube nicht daran, ehrlich gesagt, denke, ich dass wir verdammt viel Glück haben wenn wir dieses Jahr noch überleben." Völlig nüchtern sprach er es endlich aus.

„Oh, Harry, bitte!" Mit Entsetzen hielt sie eine zitternde Hand vor ihren Mund.

„Wir werden weder Ginny noch Ron lebend wieder sehen." Seine Stimme brach ein wenig und wie zum Trost legte Hermione ihre Hand auf seine.

Einerseits war es schrecklich so zu reden doch andererseits, erleichterte es ihn so unglaublich. Sie wussten beide zu gut, dass ihre Chancen denkbar schlecht standen.

„Wir haben nur noch uns und wer weiß wie lange noch." Die Vorstellung sie auch noch zu verlieren, am Ende alleine zu sterben, ging ihm wesentlich näher als erwartet.

Ihm standen selbst die Tränen in den Augen, er, nein, sie waren viel zu jung dafür.

Hermione legte ihre Arme um ihn, lehnte sich gegen ihn.

„Wir werden es schaffen, ich tue alles dafür.", leise aber bestimmt sagte sie dies.

„Ich bewundere dich dafür, aber selbst die cleverste Hexe kann das unvermeidliche nicht verhindern.", beharrte Harry.

„Aber wir können doch nicht einfach aufgeben." Seine Hoffnungslosigkeit färbte nun auch auf sie ab, sie hatte keine Gegenargumente mehr.

„Nein, aber wir können das Beste aus der Zeit machen die uns bleibt. Ich wollte immer eine eigene Familie haben.", fast träumerisch sagte er dies.

Harry spürte wie Hermione ihn mitfühlend ansah, sie wusste um seinen Herzenswunsch umso mehr tat es weh, vorzustellen, dass er dies vielleicht nie haben würde. Aber es war auch ihr eigener Traum, irgendwann wieder eine Familie zu haben.

Von einer ungewohnten Ruhelosigkeit beseelt drehte sich Harry zu ihr hin, die Lösung war so naheliegend.

„Heirate mich, Hermione!", hörte sie ihn plötzlich sagen und zuu ihrem entsetzen schien es sein völliger ernst zu sein.


End file.
